bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mich, Michele
Credits to Steverion from AI for letting me use this NOTE: Achievement Points will be referred to as AP here. NOTE: BP System will NOT be removed and will be retained In the upcoming anticipation of Mission System, I figured having this small guide will help many understand how Mission system works, which also goes by Achievement system. In a nutshell, Mission system enables you to do four things: #Tasks: Accept daily tasks and obtain Points. #Achievements: Access Achievements page. Exciting accomplishments you have done in the past and more to come. #Exchange: Trade in the abundance Zel, Karma and Units that you have. #Shop: Use the Points you've earned and trade in for various exciting items and spheres! You can hold up to 20,000 Points at a time! Obtaining Points over that amount will result in an error, preventing you from doing so. If you're at cap, go purchase something at the shop! Simple enough? More details on Mission, Achievement, Exchange, and Shop will follow below. If you have any questions, drop them in the comments below. Tip: You will receive a crapton of Points on initial release due to achievements you've cleared in the past (upward of 30k, 40k, or even 60-70k Points). Do keep in mind that once you used up all of these, the points will come by very hard so strategically plan out on what you're going to purchase before blindly throw all of the points away. Missions Star feature of this system, every day there will be five tasks appear for you to accept and carry out. Once completed, come back here and get the points. Each task will list: *Objective *Current Progress *Points You can accept up to five (5) missions at a time. Keep in mind, if you don't accept the missions, you will NOT get the credit. Always to accept them before you go ahead and do the said requirements. Mission Objective varies but unlike Global's Brave Points System (BP), there won't be any missions like Evolve 1 Unit, Fuse 20 Times, Synthesize 25 Items, or Do 5 Vortex. The missions are much more specific. Quest/Vortex Related (100 Points each) *Clear Quest X times. *Eliminate X enemies. *Eliminate X Fire | Water | Earth | Thunder | Light | Dark enemies. *Trigger BB or SBB gauge X times. *Perform X Critical hits. *Perform X Sparks within one quest. *Obtain X Overkills. *Obtain X Multikills. *Inflict X damage of Weakness Element to enemies. *Obtain X BC within one quest. *Inflict status ailments X times to enemies. Arena Related (100 Points each) *Clear Arena X times. *Eliminate X Fire | Water | Earth | Thunder | Light | Dark opponents. *Obtain Perfect Arena Win. (No one on your team dies) Raid Battle Related (100 Points each) *Clear Raid X times. *Successfully clear Raid X times. Frontier Hunter Related^ (200 Points each) *Clear Frontier Hunter X times. *Obtain X Overkills in Frontier Hunter. *Perform X Critical hits in Frontier Hunter. *Inflict X status ailments in Frontier Hunter. ^Only appear during Frontier Hunter season. ^^Each mission will explicitly state which difficulty will be for. Make sure you do the correct one (i.e. Obtain 100 Overkills in Frontier Hunter Terminus) Special Event Tasks^ (500 or 1000 Points each) *500 Points **Inflict 400,000 damage of Weakness Element to enemies. **Trigger BB or SBB gauge 100 times. **Perform 300 Sparks within one quest. **Eliminate 200 enemies. **Obtain 50 Multikills. **Perform 100 Critical hits. **Obtain 3 Perfect Arena Win. **Obtain 20 BB wins in Arena. *1,000 Points **Clear Quest 20 times. **Clear Arena 10 times. **Clear Raid 5 times. **Inflict 100 status ailments ^Only available during Special Event. ^^After Mission system revamp, 2,000 Points will start to show up. Achievements Pretty much sum up what I'm going to write here. It's basically achievements that you have accomplished in the past and more to come. Some are easy to achieve, while some are absurd. (i.e. Obtain 1,000,000,000 BC in total) Each achievement has points attached, and once achieved, the points are yours to keep or save until you wish to claim. Unlike Daily Tasks, you do not have to accept them manually. They are in your system and will award you once conditions are met. The achievements are categorized in 12 sections. I'll also list the highest requirement of each Achievement in each. General= |-|Town= |-|Item= |-|Units= |-|Battle= |-|Arena= |-|Quest= |-|Frontier Hunter= |-|Raid Battle= |-|Grand Quest= |-|Special^= ^You MUST accept these missions or else they won't get credited. Only one can be ongoing at a time. |-|Achievements= Have the following Achievement Points to get these awesome rewards. Exchange Here, you can exchange your Zel, Karma, and even Units for Points. The rates are: Zel= ^You may exchange up to 1,000 pts per day. |-|Karma= ^You may exchange up to 1,000 pts per day |-|Units= Non-Rare Summon ^Assumed Value Rare Summon= Notes: *You cannot trade 1☆ and 2☆ units *Units captured in the Vortex are considered Non-Rare Summon *You may exchange up to 10,000 pts per day Shop Everyone's favorite part about Mission system is the Shop. Get Points, trade in for items and spheres here! Each item listed will have a duration and how many times you can exchange. Once over, the duration will reset, and you can exchange the same item again (only exception is event-only items). During Special Task events, exclusive items and spheres will be available to exchange at a high price. They are, of course, very worthwhile to get! Format is the following: Item (Amount) - Points Needed (Cooldown timer) Units= |-|Other= The best part. ^Max Amount that can be carried. Not how much you receive. Category:Blog posts